My Love Like a Rose
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Kris namun ia menyakitinya pada malam natal. Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Kai dan ia menyakitinya di hari valentine. Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Luhan dan ia memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya dengan sebuah perekam suara. Namun petualangannya berhenti saat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeoll. KRISBAEK/ KAIBAEK/ LUBAEK/ CHANBAEK.


**Tittle : Rose**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Kris, Kai, Luhan dan Chanyeoll memunculkan Kyungsoo**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: BXB, crack pair dll**

**Genre: romance, drama**

**Disclamer: semua cast bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita murni ide saya**

**Summary: Cintaku seperti Rose. Terlihat indah tetapi. Duri tajamku akan menyakitimu. Jadi menjauhlah, berlarilah. Karena setiap Rose memiliki duri. Jadi menjauhlah, berlarilah. Tak mau menyakitimu. KRISBAEK/KAIBAEK/LUBAEK /CHANBAEK/memunculkan CHANLU. Terinspirasi lagu Lee Hi – Rose.**

.

.

.

_**Cintaku seperti Rose...**_

.

.

**1 Desember xxxx**

Seorang namja tampan berambut pirang terlihat sedang gelisah. Dari tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan itu adalah kelasnya sendiri.

Kris namanya. Ia sedang gelisah karena hari ini dia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja yang ia sukai, ah ani, yang ia cintai.

_Ssrreekk..._

Pintu kelasnya bergeser. Ia segera membalikan badannya dan sekarang didapatinya seorang namja mungil dengan pipi yang memerah. Sepertinya ia kedinginan. _'ah! Baboya! Kris kau ini bodoh atau apa dia benci dingin tau!' _ Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa bahwa namja didepannya ini benci dingin.

Namja mungil itu mendekati Kris "wae? kenapa memanggilku? Kenapa harus sepulang sekolah? Aku kedinginan tau?" namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan juga menggembungkan pipinya yang kemerahan karena dingin.

Kris sedikit mendekatinya hanya untuk mengurangi jarak diantaranya. Dia menggosok-nggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya itu ke pipi namja mungil yang ada didepannya "mian Baekkie, bagaimana sudah lebih hangat?" Kris masih menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Baekkie yang merah karena dingin.

Baekkie tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu dengan telapak tangan Kris yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"jadi kenapa memanggilku?" Kris melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya "eummmm, Baekkie... aku..." Baekkie masih menunggu "ya?" ia memiringkan kepalanya "eummm, aku..." oke, Kris sekarang benar-benar memalukan. Biasanya ia akan sangat tenang dan cool bahkan sangat jujur. Hey, apa salahnya jika jujur?.

Memang tak ada salahnya jika kau jujur, tapi bagaimana jika kau memilik seorang guru yang suaranya sangat lirih saat mengajar, bahkan terkadang kau tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan termasuk apa yang ia ajarkan lalu kau akan diberikan pertanyaan 'bagaimana kesanmu saat berada di kelas jung songsaenim?' pasti diantaranya para murid akan memilih 'menyenangkan' 'pelajarannya jadi mudah dimengerti' 'teramaksih jung sonsae karena tanpamu kami tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang' sedang Kris? Ia malah 'membosankan, jung songsae seharusnya kau mengeraskan sedikit suaramu itu, kami yang duduk dibelakang jadi tak bisa mendengarkanmu. Bahkan kau sering datang terlambat dan-' dan akhirnya Kris berakhir dengan sumpelan sebuah apel di mulutnya. Oh yaampun bagaimana ya? Perasaan songsaenim itu? Padahal hari itu adalah hari terakhir dimana ia mengajar disekolah itu, eh malah dapat kesan yang buruk. Nah apakah jujur yang seperti itu benar?

"Kris hyung, Baekkie penasaran..." Baekkie sekara sudah benar-benar kesal "eh? I-iya baek, begini eummm, hyung suka... sama kamu" Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kiri. Terlihat mukanya memerah walau tak semerah Baekhyun sekarang.

"hyung..." Baekhyun mendekati Kris dan berusaha berdiri menggantikan pandangan mata Kris yang dijendela menjadi dirinya.

Melihat Baekhyun ada didepannya ia kembali menoleh kekanan sekarang "hyung..." baehkhyun tetap mengikuti hadap muka Kris dan berjinjit agar muka Kris berhadpan dengan wajahnya.

Kris tak tahan dan akhirnya memilih untuk meluruskan pandangannya, dan tetap saja Baekhyung mengikti kepala Kris "jadi..." Kris menghentikan kata-katanya "Baekkie mau nggak jadi pacarku?" Kris menatap mata bekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu "Baekkie juga sayang sama Kris hyung" dan setelahnya Kris sangat tenang dan lega. Sebenarnya tadi saat menyatakannya Kris merasa sedikt ragu dan takut, ia takut jika ditolak. Bahkan ksatria berzirah pun akan takut ditolak cintanya oleh orang yang ia cintai.

_Grep_

Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun kepelukannya. Memeluk pinggang mungil itu dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalnya didada Kris.

"kajja Baekkie kita pulang" Kris melepaskan pelukkannya dari Baekhyun dan beralih untuk menggandeng tangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan pulang keluar dari sekolah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan, ah sepertinya tidak karena Kris lebih memilih untuk merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar ia merasa hangat.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Kris dan Baekhyun menjadi sepasang kekasih dan mereka tetap mesra seperti biasa. Kini mereka terlihat sedang berada di cafetaria sekolah. Ini masih musim dingin jadi Kris memutuskan untuk memesan semangkuk soup dan milktea hangat untuk Baekhyun sedang dia memesan spaghettie dan secangkir kopi panas untuk dirinya.

"Baekkie buka mulutmu" Kris menyendokan soup untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun dengan senang membuka mulutnya, Kris juga dengan senang hati menyuapkan soup itu untuk Baekhyun.

Oh, manisnya...- itulah yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang ada di cafetaria itu juga.

Baekhyun mengambil garpu yang ada dipiring Kris lalu memutar garpu itu dengan ujung garpu yang bercabang masih menempel dipring hingga membuat spaghettie itu melilit digarpunya.

"sekarang hyung yang buka mulut aaaaa" Kris segera membuka mulutnya dan Baekhyun memasukan spaghettie itu kedalam mulut Kris.

"gomawo chagi" kata Kris dengan senyum coolnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka kembali diselingi canda tawa.

.

Tanggal 25 Desember adalah hari natal. Sangat meriah dan penuh suka cita. Banyak para orang tua mencarikan kado mainan untuk anak mereka yang masih kanak-kanak. Atau beberapa pegawai restaurant yang sedang menghiasi pohon natal.

Disebuah bangunan sekolah terlihat sedikit meriah. Tentu saja karena setiap menjelang natal banyak anak-anak murid akan mencari kado spesial untuk pasangan mereka atau orang yang mereka suka. Hey, ini bukan valentine. Tapi, entahlah sepertinya sudah jadi tradisi disekolah ini.

Namja berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sendiri di cafetaria sekolah. Kopi hangat selalu menjadi pilihannya "Kris!" seorang namja tinggi mendekatinya. Kris menoleh "apa hyung?" Kris berbicara dengan datar "hei ada apa denganmu, adikku yang tinggi" namja tadi duduk dihadapan Kris "kau juga tinggi, Changmin hyung" Kris menatap datar Changmin.

"oh iya" Changmin menepuk jidatnya "kau kenapa terlihat bingung?" Changmin menatap balik Kris dengan wajah bodoh.

"hyung aku mau memberi Baekkie sebuah kado natal yang spesial. Tapi apa?" Kris kembali meminum kopinya "sama dengannya saja. Hem... cincin?" setelah memberikan jawaban untuk seorang pelayan cafe Changmin menjawab masalah Kris "itu terlalu main stream" "jadi kau mau yang beda?" Kris mengangguk "dan romantis" lanjutnya "kalau begitu, buatkan lagu dan nyanyikan untuknya" Changmin memberi ide yang bagus namun malah ditolak oleh Kris "huh, kau mau mengejekku ya hyung? Aku tahu suaramu bagus dan kau lebih pintar mengaransemen lagu ketimbang aku, sedang aku? Suaraku tak terlalu bagus dan kau tahu itu, tapi kenapa malah menyuruhku membuat lagu dan menyanyikannya hah?!" Changmin terkekeh "haha, dasar kau Kris. Makanya bergurulah pada hyungmu ini" Changmin meminum kopinya "hyung kau bukannya memecahkan masalahku tapi malah semakin membuatku pusing" Kris memijat keningnya.

"baik-baik... eummm bagaimana jika kau... eumm... membuatkan sebuah ukiran kayu?"

"maksudmu?"

"iya, kau ambil sebuah balok kayu kau bentuk menjadi love dan kau tulis kata 'KrisBaek' di dalam bentuk love itu. Tapi dari ukiran mu sendiri... mengerti?" Changmin mengger-nggerakkan jari-jarinya mengikuti kata-kata yang ia maksud dari 'bentuk love' kata 'Krisbaek' dan menujuk Kris saat mengatakan 'ukiran mu sendiri'.

Kris termenung sesaat lalu menatap Changmin dengan tersenyum "terima ksih hyung kau memang yang terbaik" Kris segera meninggalkan tempat itu entah kemana "haha. Sudah tentu" Changmin kembali meminum kopinya.

"eummm, permisi tuan kau-kan yang akan membayar minuman tuan tadi?" Changmin melotot.

.

"Baekkie sayang nanti mau ya datang ketaman?" Kris menghentikan jalan Baekhyun di loby "hm? Tapikan dingin..." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya "tapi demi Kris hyung tersayang ku lakukan" ia tersenyum cerah sambil menatap Kris "bagus aku tunggu ya? Jam 7 malam" "baik Kris hyung"

_Chup_

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Kris lalu dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari ke gerbang dan masuk kedalam mobil yang menjemputnya.

Kris tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu dan pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera pulang.

.

Kris sedang berada ditaman ia sedang menunggu Baekkienya yang sampai sekarang belum datang juga. Padahal sekarang baru jam 07.15. tapi bagi Kris menunggu tetap menunggu dan dia benci menunggu.

Tak berselang lama seorang namja bertubuh mungil datang "mian hyung aku datang terlambat, tadi aku bingung mau beli kado apa untukmu..." lagi-lagi pipi Baekhyun memerah karena dingin "tapi aku sudah menemukannya" dia tersenyum cerah.

"tak apa chagi, dan lagi kau tak perlu membawa hadiah apa pun untuku kau sudah mau datang pun aku sudah senang" Kris tersenyum hangat.

"memang hadiah apa yang kau mau berikan?" lanjutnya.

"ini" Baekhyun memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah muda, kotak itu berbentuk persegi panjang, kotak itu berwarna merah muda dan berpita merah.

Baekhyun menyodorkan kado itu. Kris menerimanya "boleh aku membukanya?" Baekhyun dengan segera mengangguk. Kris dengan perlahan membuka kado itu.

Didalamnya ia melihat sebuah bunga mawar. Mawar? Mana ada mawar dimusim dingin. Tanpa mau berfikir lebih jauh tentang asal-usul mawar musim dingin itu, ia segera mengambilnya namun naas Kris sama sekali tak teliti karena sekarang jarinya tergores oleh duri mawar itu, jadi sekarang ia enggan mengambilnya. Kris melihat sebuah surat. Ia mengambil kertas surat itu.

'**GOOD BYE'**

_Deg..._

Kris mendongak saat membaca suratnya namun dia tidak melihat Baekhyun. Lalu ia meluruskan pandangannya kedepan dan ia melihat Baekhyun sudah ada di ujung jalan dekat jalan raya. Dan disana sudah ada sebuah mobil yang siap membawa Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" Kris berlari, namun terlambat karena Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu masuk mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kris ditaman.

.

.

_**Terlihat indah tetapi...**_

**1 Januari xxxx**

Baekhyun mengangkat semua kardus yang berisikan barang-barangnya dan ia segera masuk kedalam sebuah rumah berwarna putih dengan aksen sedikit eropa.

Itu adalah rumah baru Baekhyun. Sehari sebelum natal ia memindahkan semua barang-barangnya yang cukup besar, namun pada saat natal ia masih tinggal dirumah lamanya dan baru sekarang ia benar-benar pindah.

Baekhyun pergi melangkah kedapur lalu sesaat kemudian ia berkutat dengan alat masak. Sekitar dua jam kemudian ia keluar dari dapur itu sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk seperti wadah untuk memasak pai.

Ia mencium baunya sedikit "hem... ini past enak" gumamnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun keluar dari halaman rumahnya, lalu menyebrangi jalan dan masuk ke halaman rumah besar yang pintu pagarnya tidak ditutup. Tidak sopan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi Baekhyun benci dingin dan dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari udara dingin di luar.

_Ting... tong..._

Baekhyun menekan tombol bel. Selang beberapa saat pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja tampan berkulit tan. Baekhyun tersenyum "annyeong jaeneun Baekhyun imnida. Aku adalah tetangga baru depan rumahmu~" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang menandakan bahwa dia sangat polos.

Namja tan itu diam saja, justru ia malah melihat baekyun dari atas kebawah dan seterusnya namun berheti saat melihat muka Baekhyun yang memerah yang lagi-lagi karena dingin.

"eh, ya aku jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun menunduk untuk melihat pai yang tertutup dengan sebuah kain. Lalu ia pun menyodorkan pai itu pada Kai "aku tadi memasak pai dan ini untukmu dari tetangga baru~" sambil tersenyum manis.

Kai menerimanya "eummm, oke gomawo... kau mau masuk dulu? Sepertinya kau kedinginan?" Kai menyentuh dahi Baekhyun "ini, Baekkie benci dingin" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk mukanya yang merah menahan dingin.

"kalau begitu ayo masuk" Kai tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Baekhyun duduk disini dulu ne?" Kai menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa lalu ia pergi kedapur untuk meletakkan pai tersebut.

Tak berselang lama Kai datang dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat panas dan sepiring cookie yang terlihat masih hangat.

"ini Baekhyun minumlah" Kai meletakan nampannya di atas meja yang berada didepan Baekhyun "hihi Baekkie suka coklat panas" dan Baekhyun pun segera mengambil segelas coklat panas dan segera meminumnya.

Kai tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat polos meminum coklat panasnya "wah hangat terima kasih Kai..." Baekhyun menoleh.

"ppfffftt..." Kai hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun. Oh lihatlah dengan pipi yang merah  
-walau sekarang sudah tak semerah tadi- dan bibir yang belepotan penuh coklat dia tersenyum seperti anak kecil polos.

"wae?" ok Baekhyun kau seperti anak kucing tak berdosa "hehe... tidak hanya saja ini..." Kai menyentuh bibir nya sendiri bermaksud untuk memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa bibirnya kotor akibat coklat panas yang tadi ia minum.

"bibir?" Baekhyun kau itu bodoh atau polos. Kai jadi gemas melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun lalu ia mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

_Chu~_

Kai membersihkan bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya sedang Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan justru menutup matanya. Kini Kai mengambil gelas yang berisi coklat panas yang masih digenggam oleh Baekhyun dan meletakannya di meja tanpa melepas ciumannya dengan Baekhyun sedang Baekhyun masih meutup matanya. Baekhyun entah mengapa malah memperpendek jarak antar Kai dan dirinya lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai juga Kai. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun lalu menekan tengkuknya.

Ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama hingga akhirnya Baekhyun meminta oksigen dengan memukul dada Kai. Kai lalu melepaskan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka terengah-engah. Baekhyun menunduk dengan muka memerah entah karena dingin atau apa.

Sedang Kai malah melihatnya intens "mian..." lirih Kai. Baekhyun mendongak "wae?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala "heh? Tentu saja karena aku telah menciummu, padahalkan kita baru saja kenal" Kai tercengang ia pikir setelah menciumin bibir Baekhyun maka ia akan mendapat tamparan keras, namun yang ia dapat malah tatapan polos dari Baekhyun. Kai tak habis pikir Baekhyun ini umurnya berapa sih?.

"nggak usah Baekkie suka kok rasanya hangat" Baekhyun tersenyum polos sedang Kai malah melongo, jujur saja ia tak mengerti biasanya ia akan bersikap dingin dan kasar pada orang terutama pada orang yang beru ia kenal tapi kenapa dengan Baekhyun ia malah sangat lembut dan baik apalagi langsung menciumnya apa ini yang dikatakan 'falling in love at first sight'? ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin karena ia tak percaya akan kalimat tadi. Tapi entahlah yang terpenting sekarang Kai merasa bahagia dan...

"jadi... Baekkie mau nggak jadi pacarku?" what the 'apa yang barusan kukatakan?' panik Kai dalam hati Baekhyun menunduk.

_Grep_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Kai erat lalu mengangguk didada Kai dengan pipi yang memerah. Kai tersenyum 'apa ini yang namanya cinta? Tapi kenapa rasanya beda seperti waktu dengan soehyun? Rasanya lebih... bahagia' Kai tersenyum dalam hati.

.

"annyeong jaeneun Byun Baekhyun imnida tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun" Baekhyun membungkukan badannya lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

"baiklah Baekhyun silahkan kau duduk di samping Kai" songsaenim itu menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Kai.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kai dan Kai juga membalasnya dengan senyuman yang hangat. Satu kelas melotot dan menahan nafas. Ada satu pertanyaan yang sama dibenak mereka 'Kai tersenyum pada anak baru? Dia kenapa?'.

Baekhyun mendekati Kai lalu duduk disampingnya "kebetulan saja atau aku dan kau bisa satu kelas dan bahkan satu meja?" Kai berbisik pelan "mungkin takdir" jawab Baekhyun.

Kai tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Baekhyun bersekolah di sekolah barunya bersama kekasihnya, Kai. Dan sekarang pun hubungannya dengan Kai semakin membaik bahkan semakin romantis. Semua warga sekolah –walau ada bebera yang tidak- sudah tahu hubungan mereka walau awalnya mereka sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Kai yang dikenal sebagai prince ice bisa tersenyum hanya melihat Baekhyun. Dan tak malu untuk mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum padahal dulu saat bersama soehyun ia jarang mengumbar kemesraan dan bahkan saat melihat yeoja manis itu pun ia akan tetap menjadi prince ice.

"Kai, ini aku membawa bekal apa kau mau menghabiskannya bersama Baekkie?" Baekhyun membuka kotak bekalnya.

Mata Kai menelisik bekal yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun "boleh. Tapi suapi aku" Kai segera membuka mulutnya dan Baekhyun menyumpit daging panggang di dalam bekalnya dan menyuapkannya pada Kai.

"otthe?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya "apa kau yang mebuatnya?" Baekhyun menunduk lalu secara perlahan ia mengangguk.

"kau memang calon istri idaman~" Kai tersenyum sambil mencubiti pipi Baekhyun "Kai appo..." Kai lalu melepaskan cubitannya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir sambil menggembungkan pipinya "Baekkie ini namja!" Baekhyun bersungut "hahaha tapi siapa tahu kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?".

Baekhyun bersemu "chagi~ sebentar lagi kan hari valentine, kau mau apa? Coklat? Bunga? Atau apa?" Kai memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya "terserah Kai saja yang penting itu dari hati Kai~" Baekhyun bermesra-mesraan dengan pundak Kai.

"baiklah, akan ku siapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu" Kai tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

.

Hari vaelntine, dimana akan banyak bentuk love dengan warna merah muda, pita pink yang melilit sebatang coklat dan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah namun dengan duri yang sudah bersih. Semua pasti akan susah payah untuk membuat kejutan bagi orang yang dicintai.

Tapi tidak dengan Kai, kini ia berada di ruang dance disekolahnya, ia baru saja selesai latihan dance terlihat dari kausnya sekarang basah karena keringat.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu bergeser. Terlihat bekhyun berdiri disana sambil tersenyum cerah "Kai~ Baekkie membawakan minuman untuk mu..." Kai tersenyum lalu menepuk lantai disampinganya menandakan Baekhyun harus duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun mendekat lalu duduk disamping Kai lalu memberikan sebotol minuman dan dengan segera Kai meminumnya "kau bisa dance?" Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun "entahlah... mungkin bisa tapi tidak terlalu" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"baiklah sini ku ajari" Kai berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun "entahlah Kai aku tak yakin" "ayolah" dan akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan Baekhyun mau berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Kai.

"coba kau lakukan gerakan ini" Kai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Gerakan dance ini sudah cukup terkenal bahkan mendunia , biasa disebut 'saffle'. Baekhyun menatap berbinar Kai "hebat sekali..." gumamnya.

Kai berhenti dan menoleh pada bekhyun "kau mau coba?" Baekhyun menatap Kai balik dan mengangguk.

"baiklah coba ikuti aku" Kai dengan perlahan menggerakan kakinya dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun.

"coba lakukan dengan sedikit lebih cepat" Baekhyun menuruti Kai dan dengan cepat ia menggerkan kakinya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat dan Kai tersenyum melihatnya "lihat kau bisa kan?" Baekhyun masih menggerakan kakinya namun karena Baekhyun belum terlalu mahir saat ia ingin menggerakn salah satu kakinya kedepan ia tak sengaja menyenggol satu kakinya yang lain yang menyangga tubuhnya.

_Grep_

"aduh" Baekhyun terjatuh namun untungnya ia jatuh kearah yang tepat yaitu kearah Kai dan dengan senang hati ia menangkap Baekhyun.

Kai memeluk Baekhyun kedua tangan manly nya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan salah satu tangan Baekhyun mengalung dileher Kai sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

Sejenak Kai dan Baekhyun hening. Mereka saling menatap dengan posisi yang cukup 'waw'. Kai menatap Baekhyun intens sedang Baekhyun sekarang sedang bersemu.

Secara perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera menutup matanya.

_Chu~_

Lagi-lagi ciuman yang panas dan lama dan tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengintip semua kegiatan mereka dibalik pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka.

Seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat indah itu meremas kotak bekal yang berhiaskan pita pink dan ada sepucuk surat diatasnya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa suara.

.

Sore hari disebuah cafe, Kai terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Ia tadi berjanji dengan Baekhyun dicafe ini, ia ingin memberikan kejutan padanya. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah valentine.

Kai kembali tersenyum melihat hadiahnya, hadiah itu ia bungkus dengan sebuah kotak putih dengan pita berwarna merah melilit kotaknya.

_Kring_

Bel yang berada dipintu cafe itu berdenting menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk. Namja yang baru saja membuat bel di cafe itu berdenting mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berhenti pada sosok Kai.

Ia tersenyum dan mendekati Kai "Kai... mian apa kau lama menunggu?" Baekhyun lalu duduk dihadapan Kai.

"tidak aku belum lama menungguk kok" senyum Kai dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun "aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Kai "aku juga. Ini" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang sama persisi seperti kotak yang diberikan pada Kris.

"aku keluar dulu ne?" Baekhyun meletakan kotak itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai. Kai menatapnya bingung namun ia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sedang ada sedikit urusan. Kai mengambil kotak itu dan segera membukanya, ia melihat ada sepusuk surat dan setangkai bunga mawar ia meletakan kotak itu lalu mengambil bunga mawarnya "auch" Kai tak menyangka kalau bunga mawar ini masih berduri setelah itu Kai mengambil sepucuk surat yang ada disana.

'**GOOD BYE' **

Kai membelalakan matanya lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela cafe terlihat disebrang jalan ada Baekhyun yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya lalu memasuki mobilnya dan segera meniggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

**Duri tajamku akan menyakitimu...**

**14 Februari xxxx**

Baekhyun memasuki kawasan apartement, ini masih hari valentine dan tadi setelah pulang dari cafe ia langsung menuju kemari. Ia berjalan membawa koper dan tas yang cukup besar. Lalu ia mengambil kunci dan memasuki kamar nomor '88'

Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya sementara tinggal dirumah di depan rumah Kai. Orang tuanya membelikannya sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk tinggal dan bersekolah didekat rumahnya, namun Baekhyun tidak suka ditempat itu, maksudnya rumahnya terlalu luas dan mewah namun yang tinggal hanya dirinya dan beberapa pekerja. Apakah itu tak terlalu berlebihan?

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk pindah dan tinggal diapartement dan juga pindah sekolah. Baekhyun memasuki apartementnya lalu mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia memasukan semua baju yang ia bawa kedalam lemari yang sudah disediakan.

Lalu pergi kedapur dan memasak sesuatu. Tak berselang lama ia keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah cake strawberry. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartementnya dan berbelok ke kanan

_ting... tong..._

Baekhyun menekan bel apartement disampingnya , namun tak ada jawaban.

_Ting... tong..._

Lagi, Baekhyun kembali menekan bel itu namun kembali tak ada jawaban.

_Ting... tong..._

Beruntung Baekhyun orangnya penyabar dan ia masih setia meunggu sang pemilik apartement. Baekhyun memilih tidak menekan bel itu kembali tapi lebih memilih untuk menunggu. Namun sudah cukup lama Baekhyun berdiri dan akhirnya ia memilih akan pergi.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu?" hingga akhrinya ada sebuah suara dari samping kanannya. Ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan memilih untuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

_deg~_

Baekhyun mematung di tempat begitu juga dengan namja yang berada disampingnya. Mereka saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"ah, ne apa kau tahu dimana pemilik apartement ini?" tanya baekhyun sambil menunjuk pintu apartement yang ada dipennya.

"oh... pemilik apartement ini aku. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya namja pemilik apartement itu.

"iya aku ma-" "tunggu dulu ne?" namja pemilik apartement itu mengambil kunci apartement disakunya dan segera membuka aprtement itu.

"ayo masuk" pemilik apartement itu mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk masuk dan baekhyun mengikuti namja itu masuk kedalam apartementnya.

"silahkan duduk, dan mau minum apa?" "ah, tidak aku hanya mau memberimu ini" baekhyun menyodorkan strowberry cake nya.

Namja itu menerimanya "eummm gomawo, eh apa kau penghuni apartement yang baru?" tanya namja itu. Baekhyun mengangguk "annyeong jaeneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Salam kenal" Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

Namja itu tersenyum "annyeong, jaeneun Xi Luhan imnida. Salam kenal" namja pemilik apartement itu juga memperkenalkan diri.

'_benar ini orangnya...'_

Baekhyun tersenyum "baiklah aku akan kembali ke apartementku. Aprtementku berada di sbeleh kiri apartementmu. Annyeong..." baekhyun pergi meninggalkan apartement luhan dan kembali ke apartementnya.

Luhan yang berada di apartemen nya tersenyum lalu memandang strowberry cake tersebut.

.

Baekhyun bangun cukup pagi, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah –lagi- karena ia baru saja pindah sekolah –lagi-.

Ia keluar dari apartementnya "hai" Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan disana "oh hai" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"eummmm mau turun bersama?" Baekhyun mengangguk "kau sekolah dimana?" "SM boys high school" "wah berarti satu sekolah dengan ku?" Luhan terlihat berbinar.

"jinjja? Kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat bersama..." kata Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan.

"hm, kalau begitu ayo masuk ke mobilku" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun sampai ke parkiran.

"ta-tapi apa Baekkie tak merepotkan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"tidak... ayo sekalian saja" Luhan langsung memasuki mobilnya dan diikui oleh Baekhyun.

"jadi, kau anak baru ya?" tanya Luhan yang kini juga sedang berusaha fokus pada jalanan.

"ne... Luhan dikelas apa?" "11b" "sama kayak Baekkie" Luhan sedikit menoleh "jinjja? Wah beruntung sekali kau karena sudah mempunyai teman seperti ku" "ne..." gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti memperhatikan jalan.

.

"Baekhyun ini ku belikan kau minuman, kau capek kan?" luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya sembari memberikan sebotol minuman.

Ini sudah minggu ketiga baekhyun bersekolah di SM boys High school. Dan Luhan dengan dirinya sudah semakin dekat. Sebagai sahabat tentunya.

"ne, gomawo" Baekhyun menerima botol minuman itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Sekarang Baekhyun berada dilapangan basket dia dan Luhan baru saja selesai main basket. Entahlah, mungkin karena badan baekhyun yang kurang tinggi ia mendapatkan nilai yang sedikit buruk di olahraga dan akhirnya ia meminta Luhan untuk mengajarinya. Dengan dimulai dari basket di lapangan saat sore hari.

"hah~ Baekhyun kau baru tiga minggu disini namun sudah memilik banyak fans" Luhan tersenyum menatap langit.

Baekhyun berhenti menenggak minumannya lalu menoleh pada Luhan "tapi Luhan juga punya banyak fans~" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berkata dengan sangat imut.

"aku memilik banyak fans disini karena aku sudah cukup lama disini dan kau baru tiga minggu" Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"tapi apa yang mereka suka dari Baekkie? Baekkie kan nggak bisa olahraga kayak Luhan, nggak terlalu bisa nyanyi kayak Luhan dan nggak terlalu cantik kayak Luhan..." kata Baekhyun sambil menoleh pada Luhan juga.

Luhan menyentuh kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya "hah... tak sadarkah kau apa yang menjadi daya tarikmu? Lihat dirimu, kau begitu imut, polos, menggemaskan, bahkan kau jarang menyebutkan dirimu dengan kata 'aku' dan lebih sering menggunakan kata 'baekkie' itulah daya tarikmu sehingga membuat semua orang tertarik padamu tak terkecuali aku" Luhan mengatakannya sambil mendorong telunjuknya dikening Baekhyun hingga membuat kepala baekhyun berkali-kali bergerak kebelekang.

Luhan lalu melepaskan telunjuknya dari kening Baekhyun dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan "apa kata Luhan barusan?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu menunduk.

Luhan menoleh untuk melihat baekhyun, tak berselang lama ia bersemu merah karena menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

'_a-apa aku baru saja mengatakannya?'_ pikir Luhan.

Luhan mendekatkan tangannya ke dagu Baekhyun yang menunduk dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa menatapnya.

Kini ia bisa liat bahwa pipi baekhyun memerah "Baekkie imut? Polos? Menggemaskan? Apa itu yang menjadi daya tarik Baekkie?" Baekhyun benar-benar bersemu.

Luhan menelan ludah "i-iya" Luhan terus memandang Baekhyun menunggu reaksinya. Apakah ia akan menamparnya dan menjauhinya karena dia seorang gay? Atau akan menerimanya?

"apa itu artinya Luhan sayang sama Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada polos.

Luhan secara perlahan mengangguk, Baekhyun tersenyum.

_Grep_

Luhan tercengang karena secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya erat "Baekkie juga sayang sama Luhan" kata Baekhyun sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan.

Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Lalu Luhan secara perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya pada bekhyun begitu juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan begitu juga Luhan, ia menatap Baekhyun intens lalu secara perlahan wajah Luhan mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun.

_Chu~_

Ciuman panas Luhan dan Baekhyun mengiringi terbenamnya sang mentari.

.

"Baekkie chagi~" Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun yang kini sedang membuat adonan kue.

Tadi siang setelah pulang sekolah, Luhan meminta Baekhyun membuatkan strowberry cake pada Baekhyun karena hari ini adalah seminggu hari jadi mereka.

"neLuhan?" Baekhyun terus mengaduk adona tersebut.

"apa nanti kuenya akan enak sama seperti kue yang kau berikan pada ku waktu pertama kali kita bertemu itu?" Luhan semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya.

"tentu saja asal Luhan tak memelukku seperti ini..." Baekhyun lama kelamaan merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

"baik akan kulepaskan. Ku tunggu kau diruang tengah"

_Chup..._

Luhan mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dengan adonan kuenya.

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan membawa sebuak strowberry cake yang terlihat sangat lezat. Ia meletakannya diatas meja didepan luhan yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil membaca buku.

"ini dia kue nya Luhan..." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku "wah terlihat lezat" Luhan mengambil pisau untuk memotong kue lalu mengambil sepotong dan meletakannya di sebuah piring kecil lalu dengan sebuah garpu kecil ia menyendoknya dan melahapnya.

"otthe?" Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan datar "ini... sangat enak" Luhan meletakan garpu dan piringnya lalu mengacungkan dua jempol kearah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo chagi, sudah mau susah payah membuatkan ini untuk ku" kata Luhan.

Baekhyun menunduk "sama-sama" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba senyum Luhan secara perlahan pudar "Baekhyun..." gumamnya lirih. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya "ne?" tanya nya begitu polos seolah tak mengerti ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat sedih.

"ada apa?" tanya nya lagi.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun "mian..." lagi-lagi Luhan berkata dengan lirih. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya "kenapa?".

"besok... aku akan pergi" Luhan menatap manik mata Baekhyun.

"kemana?" Baekhyun sedikit berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"a-aku harus kembali pulang ke cina" "kenapa? Kenapa Luhan harus kembali pulang ke cina? Kenapa baru bilang Baekkie sekarang? Kenapa harus besok?" Baekhyun sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Luhan dengan segera mengusap air mata baekhyun "sshhh... uljimayo..." Luhan merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"aku akan kembali ke cina karena orang tua ku ingin aku melajutkan study disana. Mian, karena aku tak memberi tahumu sebelumnya, aku hanya takut jika aku memberi tahumu sejak awal maka kau akan menjauhiku. Tapi walau aku berada di cina dan kau ada dikorea namun hati kita masih bersama... dan kau tahu? Aku berjanji tak akan melupakanmu" Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan mencoba menengkannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan "janji?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Luhan menatapnya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan kemudian melingkarkan jarinya di jari kelingking Baekhyun "janji" kata Luhan.

"hiks... saranghae" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Luhan sambil terisak keras.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berada dibandara. Mereka sedang menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantarkan Luhan pergi menuju ke cina.

"Baekkie kau janji ne? Nggak akan selingkuh?" Luhan yang duduk disamping Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun.

"ne... begitu juga Luhan jangan selingkuh disana" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"ne, Luhan janji" Luhan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan disambut dengan jari kelingking Baekhyun seperti semalam.

"eumm, Luhan kan pernah mengajari ku menyanyi sebagai tanda terima kasih ini ku beri kau seusuatu" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tasnya. Kotak itu sama persis seperti kotak yang ia berikan kepada Kai dan Kris.

"eoh? Apa ini?" Luhan menerimanya dan mau membuka tutupnya namun dengan segera ditahan oleh baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya kenapa ia tidak boleh membukanya.

"jangan dibuka sekarang. Nanti saja kalau Luhan sudah sampai di cina" kata Baekhyun dengan nada polos.

"hem... baiklah" Luhan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam hingga akhirnya waktunya Luhan untuk pergi...

"Baekhyun hubungi Luhan terus ne?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya "ne..." mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

"ssshhh... tenanglah..." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat "baiklah Baekkie aku harus pergi sekarang" Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya.

_Chup_

Luhan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan pergi menjauh.

Saat berada di pesawat Luhan masih bertanya-tanya apa isi kado dari Baekhyun dan akhirnya ia mengambil tasnya dan mengambil kotak pemberian baekhyun.

Ia membukanya dan menemukan setangkai bunga mawar dan sebuah alat perekam suara. Luhan mengambil bunga mawar itu "akh..." namun tak ia sangka kalau bunga mawar merah itu berduri dan sekarang terlihat jarinya mengeluarkan darah segar.

Berikutnya ia mengambil alat perekam suaranya dan segera menekan salah satu tombol di alat perekam itu. Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara Baekhyun menyanyi dari benda tersebut.

_**nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose  
jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman  
nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol**_

_**nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose  
geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman  
gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeol**_

_**geureon gabyeoun nunbicheuro nal chyeodaboji marajwoyo  
hamburo sarangeul swipge yaegihajima  
nae mameul gatgo sipdamyeon nae apeumdo gajyeoya haeyo  
eonjenga bandeusi gasie jjillil tenikka**_

_**nal neomu mitjima  
neon nal ajik jal molla  
So just run away run away  
I said ooh ooh ooh**_

_**nal saranghajima  
neon nal ajik jal molla  
I said run away just run away  
dagaojima**_

_**nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose  
jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman  
nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol**_

_**nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose  
geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman  
gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeol**_

_**jasingame chan ni moseubi  
nae nunen geujeo ansseureowo  
nal hyanghan ssikssikhan balgeoreumi  
oneulttara chorahae boyeo  
gamjeong, sachiya naegen  
sarang, jipchagui Best friend  
So run away just run away  
Cuz you and I must come to an end**_

_**every rose has its thorn  
every rose has its thorn  
every rose has its thorn**_

_**nal neomu mitjima  
neon nal ajik jal molla  
So just run away run away  
I said ooh ooh ooh**_

_**nal saranghajima  
neon nal ajik jal molla  
I said run away just run away  
dagaojima**_

_**nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose  
jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman  
nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol**_

_**nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose  
geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman  
gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeor**_

_Deg~_

Luhan membelalakan matanya dan sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah kado yang diberikan baekhyun dan menemukan sepucuk surat disana. Ia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

'**GOOD BYE'**

.

.

**Jadi menjauhlah, berlarilah...**

**15 Maret xxxx**

Baekhyun berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya tapi kali ini ia berangkat tidak bersama luhan. "ha~ menyebalkan! Kenapa Luhan oppa harus kembali pergi ke cina?" segerombolan yeoja yang duduk beberapa meter dari Baekhyun terlihat menggerutu karena mengetahui salah satu pangeran sekolahnya telah pergi dari sekolah.

Baekhyun melirik mereka dengan menyudutkan manik matanya tanpa menoleh. Lalu ia tersenyum licik _'cih... aku malah lebih senang dia pergi dari sini. Ah! Memang tujuan utama ku menemukannya kan? Dan akhirnya aku bisa membalas sakit hatiku ini. Siapa suruh, dulu ia merebut 'dia' dari ku' _Baekhyun kembali memasang majah innocent nya dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Songsaenim pun masuk ke dalam kelas namun dibelkangnya diikuti oleh seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi.

"baiklah anak, selamat pagi hari ini kalian ada teman baru. Kau perkenalkan dirimu" namja baru itu mengangguk.

"annyeong... jaeneun Park Chanyeoll imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeoll" Chanyeoll tersenyum.

_Deg~_

Dengan segera Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan melihat kearah depan _'si-siapa? Park Chanyeoll?'_

"baiklah Chanyeoll, kau duduk dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun angkat tanganmu" songsaenim itu melihat kearah Baekhyun.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar dia mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeoll menengok kearah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan dengan segera setelah mengucap kan 'khamsahamnida' pada sang songsaenim ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun dan segera duduk di tempat duduk disampingnya yang sebelumnya tempat duduk itu adalah milik Luhan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeoll secara perlahan "perkenalkan aku Chanyeoll" Chanyeoll mengeulurkan tangannya dan dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun menerimanya "B-Baekhyun"

.

Baekhyun kini berada di parkiran sekolah dimana mobilnya terpakir "aarrggghhh... kenapa aku bisa lupa bahwa bensin nya habis sih?" Baekhyun menggerutu frustasi.

"hai Baekkie ada apa? Kenapa jam segini baru mau pulang?" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara bass yang muncul dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun segera membalikannya badannya ia sedikit membelalakan matanya namun sesaat kemudian ia memasang wajah innocent "iya... tadi Baekkie ada latihan menyanyi terus di lanjut latihan akting..." jawab Baekhyun.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini sekarang?".

"begini, mobil Baekkie mogok, Baekkie lupa isi bensin" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan juga mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeoll tersenyum "kalau begitu ayo ikut aku. Aku antarkan kau sampai rumah" Chanyeoll menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekati motor hitam miliknya.

"tapi apa Baekkie nggak ngerepotin?" Baekhyun terlihat ragu.

"sudah ayo naik saja. Dimana rumahmu Baekkie-ah?" "Baekkie tinggal di apartement di jalan xxx" "eh? Benarkah? Karena aku juga tinggal disana sekarang" "jinjja?" "ne. Makanya ayo ikut saja" Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk lalu duduk dibelakang chanyeoll.

"Baekkie pegangan ne?" Chanyeoll memakai kan helm nya ke kepala Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk dibalik helm tersebut.

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeoll dan dengan tersenyum Chanyeoll melajukan motornya.

.

Baekhyun menidurkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeoll adalah tetangga barunya di apartement. Dia menggunakan aprtement yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersenyum licik "kini akan ku dapatkan kau Park Chanyeoll" Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke dapur.

Ini dia keahlian Baekhyun. Dari luar memang ia terlihat begitu innoucent namun itu hanyalah sebuah akting belaka. Baekhyun sangat pintar ber-akting, ia bisa membuat dirinya menangis menitikan air matanya tanpa menggunakan obat tetes mata atau merasa sedih, atau membuat pipinya memerah tanpa perlu merasa malu atau tersipu. Ia bisa merubah ekspresi dan juga sifat sesuai keinginan nya. Hebat bukan?

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah cheese cake. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement nya dan berbelok ke kanan.

_Ting... tong..._

Baekhyun menekan bel pintu itu dan tak berselang lama pintu apartement itu terbuka yang entah kenapa hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya saja dan tidak memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik pintu.

"eh, Baekkie ada apa?" tanya nya "ah ini Baekkie ad-" "Baekkie masuk saja dulu ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasuki apartement Chanyeoll.

_Blush~_

Pantas saja Chanyeoll hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya saja ternyata dia habis mandi dan dia sekarang hanya menggunakan handuk saja. Dan apa itu Baekhyun memerah tanpa dia sadari? Ada apa ini?

"Baekkie duduk saja dulu ne? Aku mau pakai baju dulu" Chanyeoll segera menuju kamarnya untuk memakai baju. Sedang Baekhyun duduk disofa Chanyeoll.

'_ke-kenapa wajah ku memanas? Apa tadi wajahkku memerah? Ada apa dengan ku?' _ia meletakan chesse cake buatannya di atas meja di depan sofa itu.

Pintu di kamar Chanyeoll terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeoll yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang sangat cocok dengannya.

Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya "ada apa?" "ini Baekkie mau terima kasih sama Chanyeoll soalnya udah mau nganter Baekkie pulang. Jadi ini, Baekkie buatin chesse cake" Baekhyun menunjuk cake yang ada di depannya.

"wah... terima kasih Baekkie-ah, kau tahu? aku sangat menyukai chesse cake. Tunggu sebentar ne?" Chanyeoll pergi meninggalkan baekhyun ke dapur.

Senyum baekhyun memudar "tentu saja aku tahu Chan..." gumamnya lirih.

_Flash back_

"_hei, Chanyeoll lihat itu Luhan" "eh iya lihat itu" Chanyeoll dan teman-temannya kini berada di sebuah kantin sekolah. Saat itu Chanyeoll, Baekhyun, maupun Luhan masih smp._

"_wah... lihat Chan dia tersenyum padamu..." goda salah satu temannya dan terlihat kini Chanyeol yang wajah nya sedikit merona._

"_ha-hai Luhan, a-apa kau ada acara sepulang sekolah?" tanya Chanyeoll malu-malu pada Luhan._

_Luhan menoleh "oh? Ti-tidak kok aku tidak ada acara" Luhan menjawabnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah._

"_kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah mau tidak kau jalan bersama ku?" Chanyeoll bertanya dengan semangat. Luhan terllihat berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk. Chanyeoll tersenyum "baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Chanyeoll pergi meninggalkan kantin dan Luhan yang kini sedang tersenyum bahagia._

_Sedang di sudut kantin Baekhyun terlihat memasang wajah benci pada Luhan. Dan keesokannya Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mati karena ia mendengar kabar bahwa Chanyeoll dan Luhan berpacaran. Dan itu membuat baekhyun semakin marah dan benci pada Luhan karena setiap hari disuguhi pemandangan ChanLu moment._

_Sebenarnya Baekhyun memilik perasaan pada Chanyeoll, seperti seorang fans, Baekhyun tahu semua tentang Chanyeoll dia akan mencari berita dan info-info tentang Chanyeoll dari tanggal lahirnya sampai hal kesukaannya namun apa daya waktu itu ia bukanlah anak yang terkenal, ia termasuk anak nerd. Dengan potongan rambut yang kurang menarik dan kaca mata tebal,l ia selalu sendirian. Bahkan ia mengetahui segala tentang Chanyeoll harus dengan menguping. Hingga akhirnya ia pindah sekolah, ia cukup bersyukur karena tak harus bertemu Chanyeoll dan Luhan lagi._

_Flashback end_

"Baek kau kanapa melamun?" tiba-tiba Chanyeoll sudah duduk disampingnya "ah, ani tidak ada apa-apa" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunduk "oh baiklah, eh ngomong-ngomong terimakasih atas cake nya" Chanyeoll tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun sedang Baekhyun masih setia menunduk.

"sama-sama... eummmm, aku harus kembali" Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar namun tangannya malah digenggam oleh Chanyeoll sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh "ada apa?" "ah ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau ada acara sekarang?" Baekhyun menggelng lalu disambut senyum oleh Chanyeoll.

Chaneyoll berdiri "kalau begitu kau mau ikut dengan ku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeoll "kemana?" tanyanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Chanyeoll masih setia untuk tersenyum "sudah ikut saja" katanya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari apartement nya.

.

"Chanyeoll kenapa ngajak Baekhyun kesini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan baehagia nya melihat kilauan cahaya lampu ditaman bermain.

"kau suka?" tanya Chanyeoll sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeoll dengan pipi memerah lalu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"kalau begitu ayo kesana" tiba-tiba Chanyeoll menarik tangan Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat untuk bermain.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya kelelahan karena Chanyeoll terus-terusan menarik tangan Baekhyun kesana-kemari untuk ganti permainan, mencoba semua permainan yang ada di tempat itu.

"Baek dari tadi aku terus yang memilih permainan bagaimana jika kau sekarang yang memilih?" Chanyeoll melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat senang sambil membawa boneka berbentuk kucing lucu berwarna putih, boneka itu adalah boneka pemberian Chanyeoll untuk Baekhyun karena tadi Chanyeoll memenangkan sebuah game menembak dan karena Chanyeoll menang maka ia mendapatkan sebuah boneka berbetuk kucing dan chanyeoll bepikir mungkin boneka ini cocok untuk Baekhyun dan jadilah ia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun "eh? eummm Baekkie mau naik itu saja" Baekhyun menunjuk biang lala.

Chanyeoll tersenyum "baiklah, kalau begitu ayo" Chanyeoll kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju biang lala.

Dan... sekarang disinilah mereka, dengan Baekhyun yang terus menggumam kata 'wah' sambil melihat keluar dari biang lala dan Chanyeoll yang entah kenapa dari tadi tersenyum melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

"Baekkie..." panggil Chanyeoll dan dengan segera Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah cerah "ne" jawabnya "a-aku mau bilang sesuatu" Chanyeoll terlihat gugup.

"apa itu?" Baekhyun memilih untuk memperhatikan Chanyeoll saja. Chanyeoll terlihat menghirup udara dan membuangnya dari mulut seperti sedang mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Bakkie aku tahu ini memang sangat aneh, tapi ini memang terjadi padaku" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung "kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" nafas Baekhyun sedikit tercekat dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya hancur, ah maksudku kembali hancur, dia terlihat murung "dengan siapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"dengan kau" dengan segera Baekhyun mendongak sambil menatap Chanyeoll yang kini wajahnya sedikit memerah. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara mengungkapkan bahwa dia juga juga jatuh cinta pada chanyeoll "aku tahu Baekhyun ini sangat mengejutkan apalagi kau seorang namja dan kita baru beberapa saat bertemu j-" "Chan~ Baekkie mau ngomong jangan disela" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Baekkie tadi mau bilang kalau, Baekkie juga sayang sama Chanyeoll" kata Baekhyun sambil menutup mukannya yang memerah.

Chanyeoll tersenyum sumringah "jinjja?" tanyanya bersemangat lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya "jinjja?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeoll tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat "saranghaeyo..." bisik Chanyeoll sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum aneh dan tanpa suara bibirnya seperti berkata 'dont wanna hurt you'.

.

.

Fin

Inspirasi: Lee Hi - Rose


End file.
